Il canto dell'assassino
by WhtTgr
Summary: Settembre 2012. Mentre Desmond rivive i ricordi di Ezio Auditore, Shaun scopre che la Confraternita degli Assassini che aveva sede a Denver è stata distrutta dai Templari. E se invece qualcuno fosse sopravvissuto? Tre adolescenti cercano di vivere una vita normale, pur ricordando che 'Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito'.
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer: Glee è copyright Fox. La serie 'Assassin's Creed' è copyright Ubisoft. Ne prendo in prestito i personaggi perché mi annoio._

* * *

Prologo

"Recita la tua lezione, Maestro."

"_Io non miro con la mano, perché chi mira con la mano ha dimenticato il volto di suo padre…"_

"Spiritosa. Di nuovo."

Un sospiro lieve si perde nell'aria scura, satura d'incenso. Una voce femminile pronuncia le antiche regole, non con il tono monotono dedicato ad un insegnamento privo di scopo e di sostanza, ma con la fermezza che si riserva ai valori su cui si è costruita la propria vita.

"_Trattieni la lama dalla carne degli innocenti._

_Nasconditi alla vista._

_Non compromettere la confraternita._

_Non uccidere per vendetta._"

"_Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine._ La saggezza del nostro Credo sta in queste parole."

* * *

_A/N: un'ideaccia che mi è venuta giocando ad 'Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'. Cosa dovete aspettarvi? Innanzitutto numerosi spoiler sulla serie di 'Assassin's Creed' (non leggete se avete intenzione di giocarla!), morte, distruzione, Faberry e Brittana. Direi che non c'è altro. Il prossimo capitolo tra una settimana o giù di lì. Inoltre vorrei porgere i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti ai redattori della preziosissima 'Assassin's Creed Wiki', nelle sue versioni inglese e italiana: la maggior parte delle informazioni sulla storia e sulle tradizioni della Setta degli Assassini viene proprio da lì visto che a volte, quando gioco, mi faccio prendere più dal gameplay che dalla trama._

_PS: La prima frase della 'lezione' è, ovviamente, uno dei tre cardini su cui si basa la filosofia di vita dei pistoleri, come ci è stato raccontato da Stephen King nella serie 'La Torre Nera'. Ma voi ve ne eravate già accorti, vero? Vero?_


	2. 1 Padri e figlie

**1. Padri e figlie**

_-Lima, Ohio, 1 settembre 2012. Ore 18.00-_

Era un luminoso pomeriggio estivo del ventunesimo secolo e la civiltà umana, a onta delle previsioni dei pessimisti e dei timori degli scienziati, aveva superato ormai da anni lo scoglio dell'_anno domini _2000, entrando nel nuovo millennio con la scarsa preoccupazione per il futuro che le era propria. Questo genere di atteggiamento non aveva fatto altro altro che portare guai, ma ormai è assodato che gli esseri umani sono incapaci di imparare dai propri errori. E la punizione per questa mancanza di responsabilità non poteva essere lontana.

Erano questi i pensieri che in quel particolare pomeriggio impegnavano Clarissa Brennan, sessantanove anni, ex direttrice della biblioteca di Lima. Aveva appena indossato i suoi pantaloni sportivi preferiti e una polo bianca, pronta a uscire per la sua solita passeggiata. Una giornata talmente bella non avrebbe dovuto ispirare riflessioni del genere ma in realtà Clarissa pensava a queste cose _in continuazione_. Lei non credeva affatto a tutte quelle teorie sugli alieni e le cospirazioni e le organizzazioni segrete che tramavano per dominare l'umanità (mai e poi mai!) però… Clarissa non poteva negare che al mondo ci fosse qualcosa di terribilmente _storto_. E quando si è vissuto per anni in mezzo ai libri (e, soprattuto, quanto si è lettori voraci) non si può fare a meno di intravedere un _qualcosa_ che lega certi fatti apparentemente privi di importanza, e unendo i puntini il disegno che si forma è inquietante.

E non era forse l'anno 2012 quello? L'anno cruciale in cui era atteso uno stravolgimento dello _status quo_? Clarissa non credeva a quelle teorie secondo cui la Terra sarebbe esplosa (che sciocchezza!) ma viste le atrocità accadute negli ultimi anni non l'avrebbe stupita se in effetti fosse accaduto _qualcosa…_

Max diede uno strattone al guinzaglio e all'improvviso Clarissa si rese conto di essere stata impegnata con quelle riflessioni per diversi minuti. Abbassò gli occhi su Max e il piccolo terrier ricambiò con uno sguardo che sembrava dirle: 'Allora? Mi porti fuori o no?'

Clarissa sospirò e varcò la porta della sua villetta, per poi chiudersela alle spalle. Imboccò Norton Lane e si avviò verso il parco con passo vivace – aveva sessantanove anni ma non era decrepita, grazie mille – intenzionata a godersi fino in fondo la sua passeggiata.

Il vento in quel piccolo sobborgo di Lima era dolce e profumato e portava con se' i suoni di un normale pomeriggio estivo: il rumore degli irrigatori automatici, l'abbaiare dei cani, risate lontane di bambini (venivano senz'altro dal parco giochi che si trovava un isolato più giù, all'angolo di Astor Street). La tranquillità assoluta dell'atmosfera di certo conciliava il sonno perchè le venisse un colpo se quello non era Alejandro Lopez, in calzoncini e maglietta, che se ne stava disteso su una sdraio nel prato di casa sua, probabilmente addormentato. Clarissa sbuffò. Quel ragazzo era un medico, avrebbe dovuto sapere che faceva male stare al sole durante certe ore del giorno. Ma stava dormendo davvero? Meglio sincerarsene.

"Buon pomeriggio, dottore!" lo salutò con tono squillante. Alejandro aprì immediatamente gli occhi (solo assopito, quindi) e si alzò a sedere in modo da poter guardare oltre la staccionata che circondava il suo giardino. Clarissa lo salutò con la mano mentre Max agitava la coda.

Alejandro le piaceva: al Lima General le infermiere più giovani non facevano altro che spettegolare su quanto fosse bello e affascinante il nuovo dottore, ma quelle erano solo delle oche. Quel giovanotto aveva la sua approvazione perché era gentile, educato, disponibile e nonostante fosse vedovo da molti anni aveva cresciuto due ragazze adorabili. Spesso la più giovane, Brittany, veniva a farle compagnia e Clarissa adorava la sua innocenza e la sua logica stravagante.

Alejandro si alzò in piedi in tutto il suo metro e ottantacinque di altezza e ricambiò il saluto, e Clarissa non potè fare a meno di rivolgergli un bonario rimprovero.

"Non si sarà mica addormentato, vero? Fa male stare fuori al sole. Rischia un raffreddore."

Lui sorrise di nuovo e le assicurò che, no, non si era addormentato, aveva solo chiuso gli occhi per un attimo. Era un po' stanco, ieri all'ospedale aveva avuto un turno faticoso e la giornata era così tranquilla che aveva deciso di rilassarsi un po'. Clarissa annuì solennemente (in effetti l'uomo aveva davvero una brutta cera) e disse che rilassarsi era una buona cosa, poi si allontanò dopo avergli fatto promettere di avere più cura di se stesso. A volte si chiedeva perché un giovanotto così carino e con una disposizione d'animo così dolce non avesse trovato un'altra donna da sposare. Il cielo lo sapeva che se lei avesse avuto trent'anni di meno gli si sarebbe buttata addosso come un'aquila sulla preda. Poi ricordò. Il dottor Lopez portava ancora la fede. Probabilmente era ancora innamorato della sua defunta moglie.

Clarissa sospirò e non potè fare a meno di chiedersi se la loro relazione fosse stata una di quelle epiche storie d'amore, come ce n'è una su un milione. Perché lei non credeva a quella roba delle anime gemelle (non era una ragazzina) ma sapeva che a volte tra le persone si formavano legami impossibili da spezzare. E questo genere di pensieri le avrebbero tenuto compagnia fino all'ora di andare a letto.

Alejandro rimase a guardarla mentre si avviava lungo Norton Lane con il cane che le trotterellava dietro, poi si stiracchiò e entrò in casa. Era un uomo alto, asciutto, con la pelle abbronzata e mani sottili. Si muoveva con la grazia di un ballerino, grazia ottenuta per mezzo di allenamenti massacranti. Aveva avuto una settimana orribile e tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento era addormentarsi. Solo per un attimo. Per dimenticare il dolore. Ma Spencerville, per quanto fosse un quartiere residenziale incantevole, tranquillo e ordinato, era anche pieno di vicini premurosi che non si facevano i fatti propri.

Sospirò aprendo la porta del proprio studio – lo chiamava 'studio' ma in realtà non era altro che la stanza in cui si rifugiava quando non voleva essere disturbato. Lungo tre delle pareti erano allineati scaffali che si piegavano letteralmente sotto il peso dei libri; la maggior parte dei volumi erano trattati di medicina, generale e specialistica, ma erano presenti anche titoli che trattavano di astronomia, storia, arte, oplologia, strategia militare in una sorprendente varietà di lingue: inglese, greco, latino, arabo, spagnolo, turco e italiano… e naturalmente Alejandro le parlava tutte. La parete di fondo era occupata da un'enorme finestra che dava sulla strada principale, lui si avvicinò e la chiuse, tirando anche le tende. Per quanto apprezzasse i suoi concittadini, quel giorno non aveva bisogno di altre interruzioni della sua quiete. Si guardò attorno, soddisfatto, prima di abbandonarsi sulla poltrona con un sospiro.

Si trovava bene lì a Lima. Gli avevano dato il benvenuto con calore, avevano fatto sentire accettati lui e la sua famiglia. I suoi vicini erano brave persone. Gli dispiaceva ingannarli.

Ufficialmente lui era il dottor Alejandro Lopez, giovane medico specializzato in medicina interna assunto da poco al Lima General. Vedovo, due figlie adolescenti, una avuta da sua moglie, l'altra ricevuta in affidamento.

Occupava quella bella villetta a due piani da nove mesi, pagava le bollette per tempo, portava fuori la spazzatura negli orari prescritti, falciava regolarmente il prato e le rose che aveva piantato in giardino avevano già ricevuto diversi complimenti. Salutava cordialmente i vicini e non si tirava indietro quando c'era bisogno di dare una mano, che si trattasse di aiutare a sgomberare una cantina o di fare biscotti per raccogliere fondi per il comitato di quartiere. Un uomo tranquillo, gentile, come ce n'erano tanti.

In realtà il suo vero lavoro non aveva nulla a che vedere con la medicina. Il suo compito era sporcarsi le mani al posto di chi era troppo innocente per farlo. Viveva nell'ombra per servire la luce. Era un Assassino.

Si nascondeva tra persone ignare come un serpente nell'acqua, pronto a colpire al primo segno di pericolo. Faceva un lavoro per cui non sarebbe mai stato ringraziato. O meglio… aveva fatto un lavoro per cui non sarebbe mai stato ringraziato.

La vita di Alejandro era un po' cambiata negli ultimi mesi. Ora interpretava il ruolo del padre amorevole (ma non recitava affatto: lui amava profondamente le sue ragazze) e del dottore in una cittadina di provincia (quello era più difficile: aveva la sua brava laurea con il massimo dei voti ma questo non significava che esercitare gli piacesse). In nome della sicurezza aveva scambiato il rischio e il duro lavoro per una breve parentesi di pace e tranquillità. Pace e tranquillità che si erano concluse qualche giorno fa. Era stato spettatore (e causa) di innumerevoli morti, ma quando si viene colpiti negli affetti la sofferenza e la rabbia impotente sono sempre intensi.

_Non doveva andare così. _

_Non erano questi i piani._

Alejandro si era lasciato sfuggire quelle frasi due giorni fa, dopo aver ricevuto la notizia dell'incidente. Era molto imbarazzato per quell'esplosione di dolore e di frustrazione, perché indegna di un Priore dell'Ordine. Però, maledizione, quella era sua _madre_. Quelli erano i suoi _amici_.

Brittany era rimasta sconvolta. Santana non aveva versato una lacrima. Si era limitata a guardarlo con compatimento e gli aveva detto che la vita è quello che accade mentre sei impegnato a fare piani, quindi non era il momento di piangere sul latte versato ma di rimboccarsi le maniche e continuare a lavorare con impegno.

Latte versato.

Sua figlia aveva definito la morte di cinque persone 'latte versato'.

Lui non si faceva illusioni: sapeva che in realtà la sua piccola stava soffrendo profondamente per quelle morti. In quel gruppetto di affiliati in viaggio verso Lima c'erano stati dei cari amici e soprattutto la sua adorata nonna. Tutti morti in uno stupido incidente stradale, mentre tentavano di portare Alma De Lugo da suo figlio e sua nipote.

In quegli anni lunghi e faticosi Alejandro aveva cresciuto una splendida Assassina, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi che genere di _persona_ Santana stesse diventando. Avrebbe voluto che sua moglie fosse ancora viva. Maribel sarebbe di certo riuscita a spezzare il guscio in cui Santana stava richiudendo le proprie emozioni. Alejandro accarezzò la grossa fede d'oro che portava all'anulare della sinistra, un gioiello che chiunque avrebbe definito esagerato. Quell'anello era la testimonianza dell'amore che lo legava alla sua defunta consorte, ma aveva anche la funzione di nascondere il marchio che lo identificava come un Assassino. Ormai quasi tutti coloro che avevano ricevuto quel marchio erano morti: _Mirzam_ l'Araldo, _Akrab _lo Scorpione, la sua amata moglie… _Alnair_ la luminosa…

Appoggiò la testa allo schienale della poltrona mentre prendeva un profondo respiro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli neri che cominciavano a mostrare qualche filo grigio: aveva solo quarant'anni ed era perfettamente in salute ma le fatiche, lo stress e le notti insonni stavano cominciando a imporre il loro prezzo. La cosa lo irritò: la debolezza era un lusso che non poteva permettersi, non con la responsabilità che si era preso. Ma quel giorno si sentiva così dannatamente esausto, non solo per via dell'incidente che si era portato via i suoi cari, ma anche a causa di quello che aveva combinato sua figlia.

Il giorno precedente era stato di turno al pronto soccorso quando l'ambulanza aveva scaricato due adolescenti che sembravano aver litigato con Mike Tyson. Alejandro aveva suturato i tagli, disinfettato le abrasioni e sistemato le fratture, mentre loro deliravano sostenendo di essere stati picchiati da una ragazza che si muoveva alla velocità della luce. Erano pieni di anfetamine fino agli occhi così nessuno aveva dato retta alle loro farneticazioni, ma quando Alejandro aveva sentito quella frase il suo primo pensiero era stato: Santana.

Santana che aveva sfogato la propria rabbia e il proprio dolore per la morte di sua nonna su due ragazzi che stavano tormentando un gruppo di bambini al parco.

Lima era piccola e le voci correvano: ogni gesto inconsulto, ogni errore, potevano compromettere la Confraternita. Per questo quel giorno era rimasto a casa: come ogni Priore, aveva dovuto amministrare la disciplina nel minuscolo gruppo di Assassini di cui era responsabile.

Santana in quel momento era nel seminterrato, inginocchiata davanti ad uno stendardo con il simbolo dell'Ordine, respirando incenso e meditando sul Credo. Non era la prima volta che la costringeva a questo genere di punizione. Agli alti rappresentanti della confraternita sarebbe sembrato un castigo fin troppo lieve, ma Alejandro sapeva che sua figlia odiava l'immobilità e il silenzio, quindi per lei questa era la condanna peggiore.

Aveva diciotto anni, era una degli adepti più giovani ad aver raggiunto il grado di Maestro in quell'era confusa e tormentata. Tra due settimane avrebbe preso ufficialmente il proprio posto come Assassino, assumendo il nome di battaglia che aveva scelto: Algol. Alejandro era convinto che sua figlia fosse ancora troppo irruente per prendere sulle spalle quel genere di responsabilità, ma purtroppo il Nemico diventava sempre più potente ed erano necessari nuovi assassini… combattenti giovani e preferibilmente spietati. Due qualità che Santana senza dubbio possedeva.

Ma sua figlia tendeva anche a reprimere i propri sentimenti per sfogarli in battaglia, facendosi trascinare e prendendo decisioni affrettate; non era disponibile a scendere a compromessi e inoltre… come sua madre, era dotata di una lingua molto tagliente. Alejandro pensava che lasciare il rifugio di Denver fosse stato un bene: lontano dalle preoccupazioni della confraternita ora aveva più tempo per concentrarsi su Santana.

Lui e sua figlia, assieme a Brittany, erano stati i primi ad andarsene: era stato William Miles, Mentore dell'Ordine, a suggerire al Consiglio di cominciare a evacuare la comunità di Denver, considerata troppo numerosa per mantenerne la segretezza in modo efficace. Il piano era allontanare uno o due gruppi di adepti alla volta, per non dare nell'occhio, e spostarsi sparpagliandosi uniformemente per tutto il Midwest. Purtroppo gli incidenti di percorso (o gli incidenti stradali) non erano certo previsti.

Non aveva nemmeno potuto partecipare al funerale di sua madre: per timore che si trattasse di un attacco, Miles si era preso la responsabilità di recuperare i corpi e organizzare la cerimonia funebre. In quel momento Alma De Lugo riposava con gli altri adepti in una squallida cittadina a metà strada tra Lima e il Colorado e chissà quando avrebbe potuto visitare la sua tomba…

Due colpi lievi alla porta del suo studio lo distolsero dai suoi pensieri.

"Avanti."

La porta si aprì lentamente.

"Priore _Thuban_?"

Brittany Susan Pierce se ne stava in piedi sulla soglia dondolandosi timidamente sui talloni, vestita con una tuta da ginnastica nera e i lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda. Come sempre, non osò entrare nello studio senza prima avere il suo permesso.

"Brittany… vieni avanti, bambina."

Per un attimo Alejandro si chiese se, in ossequio al rispetto di Brittany, non dovesse rivolgersi a lei con maggiore solennità: sarebbe stato opportuno, era una sua compagna, aveva raggiunto il grado di guerriero, si era sempre dimostrata affidabile – ma in quel momento la sua piccola famiglia era in lutto e quindi non poteva fare a meno di considerare Brittany semplicemente un'adolescente affidata alle sue cure. Le sorrise incoraggiante e lei ricambiò con un sorriso degno del nome che avrebbe adottato una volta diventata un'Assassina: _Almeisan_, la Splendente.

La ragazza fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, e osservando l'espressione sul suo viso Alejandro indovinò cosa stesse per chiedergli.

"Santana… è nel seminterrato già da tre ore, può venire su a mangiare qualcosa? Lord Tubbington è preoccupato per lei."

Quella ragazza così dolce, ma che sapeva anche essere terribilmente determinata, non pensava come le altre persone. Era una delle sue qualità migliori. Brittany abbassò gli occhi blu sul costoso tappeto persiano che copriva il parquet.

"E… anch'io sono preoccupata per lei."

Quella frase alleviò un po' le sue angustie. Perchè lui non riusciva a capire Santana e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai capita, perché lui non riusciva a penetrare il suo cuore e la sua mente, ma Brittany non sembrava avere questo genere di problema. Alla giovane assassina dai capelli dorati bastava una parola, un tocco, e la tempesta che infuriava dentro Santana si acquietava come per incanto. Il fuoco nel cuore di sua figlia calmato dalla dolcezza degli occhi di Brittany. In quanto padre e in quanto Priore Alejandro non poteva che approvare.

Si alzò dalla poltrona con un sorriso e raggiunse la sua giovane protetta, passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle e stringendosela al fianco. Brittany ridacchiò, in quel momento lui era semplicemente lo zio Alejandro, uno dei tanti adulti che nella confraternita si era preso cura di lei e che l'aveva portata sulle spalle per farla ridere.

"Certo, chiamala pure. Io intanto vado ad apparecchiare. Ho voglia di pollo fritto, e tu?"

Brittany annuì con un sorriso luminoso e si affrettò verso la porta del seminterrato. Alejandro si diresse lentamente verso la cucina, riflettendo sul qui, l'ora e su ciò che l'Ordine si aspettava da lui.

E mentre l'insolita famiglia Lopez cominciava a prepararsi per la cena, tutti gli altri nuclei familiari della città si accingevano a fare altrettanto, dal periferico quartiere di Lima Heights fino alle lussuose residenze di South Wester. In quella zona, circondata da acri di prati ben curati e delimitata a sud dal country club di Lost Creek, il tempo sembrava scorrere con maggiore indolenza rispetto a quanto accadeva in altre parti della città.

Lì erano i domestici a occuparsi di faccende triviali come la preparazione dei pasti. Lì le case erano protette da alte mura bianche e le strade erano pattugliate da una forza di polizia privata i cui agenti sembravano uomini d'affari in pensione… ma chi avrebbe osato disturbare la quiete nell'area in cui viveva l'elite di Lima? Qui abitavano presidenti d'azienda, manager, banchieri, tutti bravi cittadini timorati di Dio. E anche qui, come a Spencerville, un padre si stava occupando di sua figlia. Ma Russel Fabray non poteva essere più diverso da Alejandro Lopez: era un uomo corpulento, dai capelli color zenzero, appesantito da troppe cene di lavoro in ristoranti alla moda, troppi sigari e troppi bicchieri di scotch.

Anche lui in quel momento era seduto nel proprio studio, una stanza arredata con mobili sobri, scuri, di legno massiccio, folti tappeti sul parquet, teche di vetro che custodivano sculture astratte. Su una mensola facevano mostra di sé i trofei che Russel aveva vinto nel ruolo di quarterback durante l'università. Era in quella stanza che venivano prese le decisioni importanti, che riguardassero le attività della sua azienda o i problemi della sua famiglia. Come in quel caso.

"Quanti cattivi pensieri, oggi, bambina?"

Quante volte aveva ripetuto quella domanda? Dopo la centesima aveva perso il conto. Però doveva farla. Per il bene di sua figlia.

Lucy Quinn stava in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, le braccia lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo puntato sul quadro appeso alla parete alle spalle di Russel. Era bella, la sua Lucy Quinn: lunghi capelli biondi, zigomi alti, naso piccolo e dritto, labbra armoniose. Certo, non era sempre stata tale, ma con un po' d'aiuto qualsiasi bruco poteva diventare una farfalla, giusto? Sua figlia si era quasi uccisa con diete e allenamenti per portare il proprio corpo alla quasi perfetta condizione fisica (mantenuta grazie al programma atletico per cheerleader della coach Sylvester) e lui era stato più che felice di dare il tocco finale dal punto di vista estetico. Erano stati soldi ben spesi.

A Russel piaceva pensare che nessuno meglio di lui sapesse come investire il denaro. E a guardare la sua prospera azienda di servizi di sicurezza si era tentati di dargli ragione. La Fabraytech, con lui alla sua guida, era cresciuta esponenzialmente nei profitti ritagliandosi una fetta molto ampia all'interno del mercato dei sistemi di sorveglianza. In quel momento, negli Stati Uniti, un privato su cinque aveva scelto uno dei sistemi di sicurezza Fabraytech per proteggere le sue proprietà. La percentuale si alzava a uno su tre se si andava a guardare le agenzie governative. Spesso si diceva che Dio aiutava chi lavorava con impegno e lui lavorava duro, si riteneva un ottimo marito e un padre eccellente, così dava per scontato che Dio l'avesse benedetto con tutta quell'abbondanza, abbondanza che amministrava con rigore.

Sì, Russel sapeva come gestire ciò che gli apparteneva. Così come sapeva che sua figlia non gli avrebbe mentito. Non aveva mai mentito a suo padre. Era sempre stata sincera, per questo l'anno precedente gli aveva confessato, in lacrime, la sua peccaminosa attrazione per le persone del suo stesso sesso, implorando il suo aiuto e la sua guida. E come ogni padre che si rispetti, Russel aveva preso in mano la situazione.

"Cinque, signore."

La risposta era uscita in un sussurro ma era stata comunque pronunciata con decisione. È così che aveva cresciuto la sua Quinn: una ragazza che mirava alla perfezione, ma capace di ammettere i propri errori con onestà e a testa alta, per poi lasciarseli alle spalle e lavorare con il doppio dell'energia per diventare una persona migliore. Doveva ammettere però che il contenuto della risposta non lo aveva soddisfatto. Sua figlia rimase in piedi, rigida, i pugni chiusi e le labbra strette. Anche lei sembrava delusa dalla propria debolezza.

"Sono profondamente spiacente, signore-"

Russel sollevò una mano per interromperla.

"Quinn. Quinn. È comunque uno meno di ieri. Non essere così delusa. Ce la faremo, ce la faremo insieme."

Sapeva di essere sulla strada giusta. Quando ne aveva parlato con il pastore della sua chiesa questi gli aveva consigliato un centro in Virginia in cui veniva praticata la terapia riparativa. Aveva letto gli opuscoli, avevano avuto un'alta percentuale di successi.

Tuttavia Russel non voleva ancora giocare quella carta. In realtà credeva che affidare questo problema a degli estranei non fosse il modo migliore per far guarire la sua Quinn. Se l'infezione nel cuore di sua figlia si fosse dimostrata particolarmente ostinata allora avrebbe parlato di nuovo con padre Gordon e si sarebbe accordato con lui, ma prima voleva provare a modo suo. L'amore di un padre poteva fare miracoli. Era accaduto in passato e sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. L'amore e, naturalmente, la mortificazione del corpo e dell'anima. Russel riflettè per qualche minuto prima di decidere la punizione di quella sera, mentre Quinn attendeva impassibile.

"Niente cena. Niente acqua. Questa sera dormirai nel seminterrato. Sai dove. Riscriverai cento volte il capitolo 20 del Levitico, versetti da 1 a 27 e verrai qui a recitarmelo prima di andare a letto."

Quinn distolse lo sguardo dal quadro e i suoi occhi color nocciola (gli stessi di sua madre) incontrarono quelli di Russel.

"Sì, signore."

Punirla a quel modo non gli piaceva. Un padre doveva essere uno scudo per sua figlia. Tuttavia sapeva che con amore e impegno, in un giorno non lontano avrebbe accompagnato Quinn all'altare, dandola in sposa a un uomo gentile, degno di lei.

La ragazza si rilassò leggermente, tirando un profondo respiro. Abbassò gli occhi sul tappeto, pronunciando la frase che sempre concludeva quegli incontri serali.

"Grazie per avermi dato l'opportunità di correggermi."

"Sono sempre qui, Lucy Quinn. Ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno."

Quinn annuì, cominciando a voltarsi, esitante, e Russel la incoraggiò con un cenno. La ragazza si voltò e posò la mano sulla maniglia, prima che suo padre parlasse di nuovo.

"Ti voglio bene, Quinn."

"Ti voglio bene anch'io, papà."

_Saint Louis, Missouri, 1 settembre 2012. Ore 17.00_

Seicento chilometri a ovest di Lima, nella la città di St. Louis, era l'ora del tè. Non che venisse rispettata. Anche se buona parte di loro erano di discendenza inglese, i bravi cittadini di Saint Louis non provavano alcun interesse per quella bizzarra usanza. Per loro lo spuntino pomeridiano spesso si riduceva a una ciambella accompagnata da un caffè, cinque minuti di pausa incastrati tra le incombenze della giornata. C'era però un posto a Saint Louis in cui il rituale del tè alle cinque veniva officiato con religiosa devozione: questo accadeva in uno dei collegi più esclusivi e prestigiosi degli Stati Uniti, un baluardo di sapere che rendeva onore a tutta la città.

Era il Saint Nicholas, un esteso complesso formato da eleganti palazzi di mattoni rossi, raccolti attorno all'edificio che ospitava le segreterie. Di fronte ad esso un grande piazzale ricoperto di ghiaia, in genere affollato da gruppi di studenti pronti ad affrontare un nuovo, faticoso semestre. Tuttavia, vista l'ora, al momento il cortile era deserto.

Oltre il corpo principale della scuola si trovavano i palazzi che ospitavano le aule, i laboratori, i dormitori e le sale riunioni, assieme al teatro e a tutte le strutture sportive che un collegio come quello poteva permettersi, immerse nel verde di un bellissimo parco.

Su quella serenità incombeva una fitta foresta, che occupava tutta la zona nord del campus. L'ingresso nel bosco era proibito per regolamento a tutto il personale, studenti inclusi. Divieto inutile, visto che quell'oscura, selvaggia macchia d'alberi era recintata da un'alta muraglia di pietra chiusa da un portone d'acciaio. Alcuni membri del consiglio di amministrazione ritenevano che lo spazio su cui sorgeva il bosco sarebbe stato meglio impiegato con la costruzione di nuovi edifici… ma sapevano anche che non era appropriato accennare all'argomento. Così la foresta restava al proprio posto, misteriosa e buia, in contrasto stridente con gli edifici che formavano il campus. Ma ormai gli abitanti del collegio avevano imparato a dimenticarla.

Ufficialmente il Saint Nicholas era un istituto che impartiva ai suoi iscritti un'istruzione severa ed elitaria. Era assolutamente vero: tutti i diplomati al collegio avevano un'ottima probabilità di essere accettati nelle università più prestigiose degli Stati Uniti. Però era anche vero che, a un ristretto gruppo di allievi (il cosiddetto Corso Speciale), la scuola offriva un'educazione un pochino più eterodossa.

Uno di quegli studenti speciali era Cheryl Gray, diciotto anni. I suoi genitori insegnavano al Saint Nicholas da una vita e la ragazza era praticamente cresciuta tra quelle auguste mura e tra i segreti che si trovavano fra di esse. Come il fatto che quella prestigiosa scuola fosse una copertura per il sacro Ordine degli Assassini. Cheryl era stata educata al Credo dai suoi genitori e dagli altri membri della Confraternita e durante il suo addestramento aveva dato prova di una propensione non comune per la raccolta di informazioni e le operazioni di hacking, argomenti che aveva studiato con piacere e profitto.

In quel momento era nella propria stanza impegnata a preparare la valigia: era una ragazza sempre ottimista e aveva un cuore coraggioso e generoso, ma fare le cose per tempo non era il suo forte. L'indomani sarebbe partita per Lima, quindi si stava affrettando ad infilare nella valigia tutto quello che le capitava a tiro con il suo solito, disorganizzato entusiasmo. Nel suo bagaglio erano già entrati, in ordine sparso, vestiti, biancheria, asciugamani, pupazzi di peluche, i suoi libri preferiti… la signora Gray, madre di Cheryl e docente di chimica (oltre che di Preparazione e Somministrazione dei Veleni nel Corso Speciale) sarebbe entrata di lì a poco e scuotendo la testa, avrebbe disfatto la valigia per rifarla daccapo.

A Cheryl non piaceva molto l'idea di allontanarsi dai propri genitori, ma dal giorno seguente avrebbe avuto la possibilità di frequentare un vero liceo assieme a una delle sue migliori amiche e questo la deliziava a non finire. Era convinta che sarebbe stato un anno fantastico.

Si sbagliava.

Nel frattempo, in un'altra stanza del dormitorio, l'oggetto dei pensieri di Cheryl stava dormendo. Il suo nome era Rachel Berry e i suoi sogni non erano lieti, ma di questo non è opportuno parlare. Rachel era anche uno dei pochi membri della Confraternita che poteva far risalire il proprio retaggio al grande Assassino Marco Giunio Bruto ma nemmeno di questo è opportuno parlare. In quel momento Rachel era solo un'adolescente che dormiva stringendo a sé un libro, un'adolescente che, come Cheryl, conservava sempre gli oggetti che le erano più cari… solo che, nel suo caso, erano già stati messi in valigia.

Su di lei stava vegliando Stephen Corcoran. Era il nonno di Rachel e fino a quel momento si era sempre preso la responsabilità di badare alla nipote ogni volta che suoi padri erano in viaggio per una missione. Si era quindi occupato di educare Rachel non solo alle vie del Credo, ma anche a quelle cose che rendevano più felice l'esistenza, come la musica, l'arte, la letteratura. E, tra parentesi, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Era venuto a chiamarla per il tè ma quando era arrivato nella sua stanza l'aveva trovata addormentata con un libro sul petto e gli auricolari nelle orecchie. Così le aveva spento l'Ipod (suonava Barbra Streisand, pensa un po' che sorpresa) e aveva deciso di lasciarla dormire. Domani l'aspettava un lungo viaggio.

Non era del tutto convinto che partire per Lima con Leroy e Hiram fosse un bene per sua nipote, ma la ragazza era entusiasta al pensiero di frequentare la scuola e Stephen fra qualche giorno si sarebbe recato in Italia per delle indagini. Naturalmente portare Rachel con sé era fuori discussione, quindi la cosa più sensata da fare era rimetterla nelle mani dei suoi genitori. Sperando che l'avrebbero aiutata a sviluppare i suoi doni quando sarebbe arrivato il momento.

Nel frattempo la guardava dormire e preoccupazioni oscure e informi, tutte collegate alla nuova città in cui la nipote sarebbe andata a vivere, si agitavano dentro di lui. Era la prima volta da quando la ragazza gli era stata affidata che sarebbero stati separati tanto a lungo.

Dopo un'ultima occhiata a quella stanzetta ormai spogliata degli effetti personali di Rachel, Stephen chiuse silenziosamente la porta e si allontanò lungo i solenni corridoi rivestiti di pannelli di legno lucido. Come tutti gli Assassini, possedeva una corporatura snella e forte e si muoveva senza far rumore sul marmo dei pavimenti. Come tutti gli anziani dell'Ordine vestiva di bianco (era troppo vecchio per rinunciare a portare il colore tradizionale della confraternita) anche se al posto delle lunghe vesti medievali e rinascimentali indossava un più comodo paio di pantaloni di tela abbinati a una camicia di cotone.

Uscì dal dormitorio femminile per entrare in giardino. Sui prati verdissimi attraversati vialetti di ghiaia bianca si affrettavano studenti e insegnanti, tutti presi dalle loro faccende quotidiane. Non tanto affaccendati, però, da dimenticare di salutare Stephen chiamandolo 'signor preside'. Alcuni di loro, coloro che erano a parte del segreto della scuola, al vederlo portavano furtivamente la mano al cuore, augurandogli salute e pace, come da tradizione.

Quella struttura mascherata da collegio era uno dei pochi baluardi dell'Ordine che ancora esistevano al mondo e una volta evacuato completamente il rifugio di Denver ce ne sarebbero stati ancora meno. Tuttavia era inevitabile: dopo la Grande Purga del 2000 e la continua evoluzione delle tecnologie delle comunicazioni era più che mai importante mantenere un basso profilo e agire a piccoli gruppi.

Stephen salì gli scalini che portavano all'edificio principale e si fece strada rapidamente attraverso l'atrio, per poi uscire nel piazzale e dirigersi verso la garitta che si trovava accanto al cancello della scuola. Le due giovani guardie lì presenti scattarono immediatamente sull'attenti, portandosi la mano destra al cuore.

"Salute e pace, Priore Sadalmelik."

"Salute e pace a te, Farras. Eltanin…"

I due sembravano nervosi. Stephen sapeva perché. Era lo stesso motivo per cui lui si sentiva inquieto. Accennò al telefono che si trovava nella garitta.

"Leroy e Hiram… hanno chiamato?"

Fu Eltanin a rispondere.

"No, signore. Tra un'ora chiuderemo l'entrata per la notte e ancora non abbiamo ricevuto alcun messaggio da loro."

Stephen strinse le labbra.

"Avrebbero dovuto essere qui due ore fa. Cosa sarà mai-"

In quel momento il rumore del motore di un'auto cominciò ad avvicinarsi rapidamente al cancello. Stephen si fece da parte mettendosi al fianco di Farras e facendogli cenno di prepararsi a ricevere il loro ospite, chiunque fosse. Nel giro di pochi secondi una piccola utilitaria nera si materializzò oltre la curva della strada che portava alla scuola, e si avvicinò sempre più senza dare segno di rallentare.

"Priore Sadalmelik!" gridò Farras, allarmato, spostandosi verso l'interno della garitta, dov'erano custodite le armi da fuoco. Stephen comprendeva la preoccupazione del giovane: avrebbe potuto essere un attacco. Ma l'istinto gli diceva che non era così e in tutti quegli anni all'interno della confraternita aveva imparato a fidarsi del proprio istinto.

"Aspetta."

La macchina sfrecciò attraverso i cancelli e si fermò al centro esatto del piazzale facendo un testacoda, sollevando una sventagliata di ghiaia (a Stephen ricordò lo spruzzo di neve alzato da uno sciatore che frena bruscamente), e i tre uomini corsero verso il veicolo per tirarne fuori l'occupante. Farras fu il primo ad arrivare, aprì bruscamente la portiera e si bloccò lì dove stava, fissando l'uomo che sedeva all'interno.

"Nobile Seiros!"

Stephen raggiunse la macchina e vide Leroy Berry al posto di guida, il volto cinereo e il respiro debole, che stringeva convulsamente il volante come se non si fosse reso conto che la macchina era ormai ferma. C'era sangue sui suoi vestiti, ma le macchie sembravano vecchie e l'uomo non sembrava ferito. Stephen tese una mano e lo prese per la spalla, a quel tocco Leroy sussultò e guardò il Priore come se non l'avesse riconosciuto. C'era solo lui nell'abitacolo.

"Leroy… respira, figliolo. Cos'è successo? Perché Hiram non è con te?"

Il suono del nome di Hiram sembrò risvegliare qualcosa nell'Assassino e quando Stephen guardò nei suoi occhi vi lesse uno sconfinato dolore. Capì in un attimo cosa questo significasse.

"M-morto."

_Mio Dio._

Il suo pensiero corse a Rachel. Era così giovane… come avrebbe reagito? Ma c'era dell'altro. Leroy si aggrappò al suo braccio con forza disperata e portò un'ultima, terribile notizia.

"Denver… Denver è caduta."

_Un po' di note sparse: _

_- per chi non ha mai giocato ad Assassin's Creed: altri dettagli sull'Ordine e sui suoi obbiettivi nei prossimi capitoli. Per il momento vi basti sapere che, come già detto, loro sono quelli che hanno deciso di sporcarsi le mani in modo che non siano gli innocenti a farlo._

_- il grado di Priore per indicare un Assassino di alto rango non viene più usato già dal Medioevo. L'ho riesumato perché mi serviva un livello che stesse a metà tra Assassino e Mentore (capo supremo dell'Ordine), riutilizzando contemporaneamente i gradi delle confraternite rinascimentali: Santana è un Maestro, quindi un adepto di nono livello, il grado immediatamente inferiore a quello di Assassino, mentre Brittany ha raggiunto il livello di Guerriero (settimo rango)._

_- Algol: demone_

_Thuban: drago_

_Sadalmelik: la fortuna del re_

_Faras: destriero_

_Eltanin: la testa del drago_

_Seiros: ardente_

_i membri dell'Ordine non usano nomi di battaglia, ma mi è sembrato interessante introdurli in questo racconto. Forse qualcuno si è accorto che ho usato nomi di stelle, derivano in gran parte dall'arabo, ma anche dal greco e dal latino._

_- nel gioco non viene mai detto quanto fosse grande la confraternita di Denver, ma mi fa comodo ritenere che ospitasse una sessantina di persone._

_- le informazioni sulla storyline del gioco vengono, come già detto, da Assassin's Creed Wiki (versione inglese e italiana). Questo perché quando cerco di assassinare la gente non bado molto ai dettagli._

_- secondo il canone di Assassin's Creed l'Ordine non ha un rifugio a Saint Louis. L'ho creato io per esigenze narrative._

_- curiosità: a Lima, Ohio, il primo giorno di settembre alle ore 18.00 in genere c'è una temperatura media di 25 gradi e un'umidità relativa del 60%. Il calcolo si basa su misurazioni effettuate negli ultimi undici anni e potere trovarle sul sito . Utilissimo, tra l'altro, per scoprire esattamente che tipo di clima c'è nel luogo in cui volete ambientare la vostra storia. Inoltre a Lima il primo di settembre il sole tramonta alle 20.06. Questa informazione invece la trovate su . Per dire._

_- scrivere dal punto di vista di Russel è come infilare una maglietta sporca. Ugh. _

_Ok, ora chiudo prima che mi vengano altre idee strane. Tipo un crossover tra Glee e Saint Seiya. O tra Glee e Mai HiME. O tra Glee e School Rumble. Non so quale sia peggio. Il prossimo capitolo a metà settembre. Forse prima. Spero di non avervi annoiati, i capitoli introduttivi hanno sempre la tendenza a diventare una palla. Salute e pace._


	3. 2 Benvenuti al McKinley

2. Benvenuti al McKinley.

_- Liceo McKinley, Lima, 4 settembre 2012. Ore 8.25. - _

Santana Lopez era del suo solito umore, vale a dire incazzata. Anzi no, incazzata era un eufemismo: se avesse potuto liberare in una volta sola tutta la rabbia, la frustrazione, il dolore, l'odio, il desiderio di vendetta che aveva dentro, si sarebbe generata un'esplosione atomica che avrebbe incenerito tutta Lima. Maledetti, schifosi, fottuti, Templari di MERDA!

E, a peggiorare la situazione, Brittany non era lì. Britt-Britt l'aveva salutata pochi minuti prima per andare a lezione di economia domestica e non poteva esercitare la sua azione tranquillizzante su di lei. Nemmeno Rachel, che a volte riusciva a farla ragionare, era lì con lei: in quel momento era nell'ufficio di quella mezzasega del preside Figgins, a scambiare convenevoli e a rispondere a domande sul Saint Nicholas. Così Santana attraversava i corridoi del McKinley per andare a lezione di inglese e al percepire le ondate di furia che irradiavano da lei la popolazione studentesca si apriva al suo passaggio come il Mar Rosso.

Questo le faceva provare una sorta di cupa soddisfazione.

Ricordava benissimo il primo giorno in cui aveva varcato le porte di quella scuola, nove mesi prima, tenendo per mano la sua ragazza: durante un colloquio avvenuto il giorno della loro iscrizione Figgins aveva assicurato a suo padre che al McKinley gli atti di bullismo venivano puniti con la massima severità quindi né sua figlia né la ragazza di cui era il tutore sarebbero state molestate dagli altri studenti per le loro… uh, inclinazioni. Certo, come no. Usciti dall'ufficio del preside avevano visto un ragazzo alto e magro prendersi una granita in faccia da parte di uno dei giocatori della squadra di hockey. Quell'episodio avrebbe dovuto sollevare dei sospetti, ma lo avevano messo da parte e si erano regolarmente presentate a scuola il lunedì successivo.

Avevano percorso i corridoi tenendosi per mano, con gli altri studenti che si erano voltati a guardarle con espressioni che andavano dal sorpreso, al divertito al costernato. Giunte davanti ai rispettivi armadietti si erano salutate con un bacio e a quel punto i loro compagni di scuola avevano cominciato a indicarle apertamente mormorando sottovoce. Santana aveva deciso di averne abbastanza ma Brittany, come sempre, l'aveva calmata dicendo che forse non erano abituati a vedere due ragazze così innamorate come loro. Dolce Brittany. Cercava sempre di vedere il buono nelle persone, anche quando non c'era.

La giornata era passata tranquillamente, finchè non era arrivata l'ora di pranzo. Aveva aspettato che Brittany uscisse dall'aula di chimica poi si erano avviate assieme verso la caffetteria. E appena varcata la porta entrambe erano state colpite in faccia da un getto di liquido gelido e appiccicoso. Era stato come essere schiaffeggiati da un iceberg. Erano seguiti risate sguaiate, fischi e prese in giro, qualcuno aveva gridato 'Lesbiche!' e 'Scherzi di natura!'. Le granite erano state lanciate da due atleti della squadra di football ed era stato proprio dal tavolo degli atleti, che sedevano assieme alle cheerleader, che erano arrivate le risate più forti. Il ghiaccio zuccherato le aveva bruciato gli occhi e le era colato lentamente nella camicia, lasciandole sulla pelle scie fredde e attaccaticce, inzuppandola fino alla biancheria.

In quel momento Santana aveva avuto davvero, davvero voglia di ucciderli tutti quanti.

Ma non era stata la granita in faccia a farla incazzare. Non era stato certo piacevole, ma si era trattato solo di ghiaccio e sciroppo. E anche le prese in giro poteva sopportarle: quello che l'aveva fatta esplodere era stata l'espressione di mortificazione assoluta sul volto di Brittany. Brittany, che come sempre era stata disposta a concedere il beneficio del dubbio a chi non se lo meritava. Che aveva deciso di fidarsi dei suoi nuovi compagni e che si era trovata delusa nelle sue aspettative.

Fin da quando aveva avuto dieci anni Santana aveva vissuto per vedere Brittany sorridere e non avrebbe permesso a un gruppo di studentelli di una cittadina di provincia di prendere in giro la persona più importante della sua vita. Era un Maestro, e ben presto avrebbero saputo che non si cazzeggiava con Santana Lopez.

Quella era stata la sua prima granita. Era stata anche l'ultima.

Il giorno seguente un membro della squadra di football si era avvicinato con un sorriso strafottente, convinto di passarla liscia, e le aveva tirato la granita in faccia. Lei si era piegata sulle ginocchia inarcando la schiena all'indietro a trenta centimetri da terra, come una ballerina di limbo, lasciando che il ghiaccio tritato le passasse sopra. Poi si era rialzata di scatto, piantando una ginocchiata nell'inguine dell'idiota e lasciandolo lì ad agonizzare mentre lei si era allontanata come se nulla fosse per andare a lezione di letteratura inglese. Era accaduto in corridoio durante il cambio dell'ora quindi la scena aveva avuto non meno di trenta (stupefatti) testimoni. Visto che in quella scuola si usavano due pesi e due misure aveva passato una settimana in punizione e naturalmente anche Alejandro ci aveva messo del suo, dopo una lunghissima tirata sul Credo, il rispetto e il dovere. Non le era fregato granchè.

Lei e Brittany avevano passato il mese seguente a evitare granite nei modi più spettacolari. Ce n'era stato uno di cui andava particolarmente fiera: l'attacco era arrivato da destra e lei per scansarlo era scattata a sinistra correndo sul muro e atterrando dall'altro lato del corridoio dopo aver fatto una capriola a mezz'aria, come Tobey McGuire in Spiderman. Quella bravata le era costata un pomeriggio in punizione per aver 'sporcato il muro' oltre a una lavata di testa da suo padre e a diverse ore passate inginocchiata nel seminterrato. Ma ne era valsa la pena, voci delle prodezze atletiche sue e di Brittany si erano sparse per la scuola accompagnate da dicerie inquietanti: lei e la sua ragazza facevano parte di una famiglia di maestri di arti marziali, erano agenti di polizia sotto copertura che indagavano sul traffico di droga, erano agenti della C.I.A. sotto copertura che indagavano su una cellula terroristica, erano ladre internazionali che si nascondevano dall'Interpol…

Comunque gli attacchi erano cessati e a parte le occasionali offerte delle varie squadre sportive della scuola (la coach Sylvester le aveva tormentate per mesi per cercare di farle entrare nei Cheerios) la loro vita scolastica era filata liscia. Certo, a volte i giocatori di football chiedevano a un novellino di tirarle una granita in faccia, come prova di iniziazione prima di entrare in squadra, e questo era un gradito diversivo.

Ma quel giorno non aveva lo spirito necessario ad affrontare inezie come quelle. Era andata a scuola solo perché Alejandro l'aveva costretta. Doveva sostenere Rachel, che era arrivata il giorno prima con suo padre portando quella notizia orribile, che era andata a sommarsi al dolore e alla confusione che l'avevano tormentata dopo la morte di sua nonna.

Tuttavia se fosse dipeso da lei avrebbe preso il primo aereo per Denver e si sarebbe lanciata all'inseguimento di quei maledetti finchè la pista era calda. Ma sembrava che l'Ordine, per il momento, non ritesse opportuno intervenire. Tutte quelle persone… uomini, donne, bambini, gente che conosceva e che aveva considerato amici… tutti morti. O prigionieri. Come il piccolo Richard Brown, che aveva solo dodici anni e a cui lei aveva insegnato a correre su una corda tesa senza cadere, o la signora Susan Crossley che ormai era troppo anziana per partecipare alle missioni attive ma che aveva continuato a sostenere l'Ordine con la sua esperienza e i suoi consigli, le cui parole riuscivano a calmare qualsiasi testa calda, Santana compresa…

Con orrore, si accorse di aver cominciato a piangere. Si passò in fretta una mano sulla guancia e strinse i denti. Le lacrime le avrebbe piante una volta che fosse stata fatta giustizia. Sarebbe stata forte per Brittany e anche per Rachel, che aveva insistito per venire ugualmente a Lima nonostante avesse saputo di aver appena perso il proprio padre.

Non avrebbe mai perdonato e mai avrebbe dimenticato. E non avrebbe avuto paura. La paura era destinata al nemico, paura e acciaio affilato.

Mentre passava, un ragazzino del primo anno si addossò al muro con aria terrorizzata e Santana si rese conto che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere la propria espressione sotto controllo.

Fatica sprecata, visto che all'altro capo del corridoio si era materializzata la Regina delle Stronze. Quinn Fabray, i capelli biondi raccolti in un'ordinata coda di cavallo, l'uniforme bianca e rossa da cheerleader perfettamente stirata, testa alta, sguardo gelido, lineamenti classici (c'era senz'altro un po' di chirurgia dietro quel naso) due gambe che non finivano più: bella da perderci la testa, ma bastarda fin dentro l'anima. Santana non riusciva a capire come si potesse essere così sgradevoli e al tempo stesso mantenere quell'aria angelica. Tutti sbavavano su Quinn Fabray, sul suo aspetto, sulla sua grazia, sulle sue qualità atletiche, sul suo denaro e sui suoi ottimi voti, ma Santana era sicura che tutta quell'adorazione fosse nata dalla paura. Quinn tormentava chiunque non le andasse a genio, come i perdenti del McKinley sapevano bene.

La ragazza incedeva per il corridoio come se la scuola le appartenesse. In un certo senso era vero. Le attività extracurricolari del McKinley in genere vivacchiavano grazie ai fondi statali e alle donazioni degli ex-studenti, o ai premi in denaro ottenuti vincendo competizioni importanti. Invece Papà Fabray, che secondo alcune voci di corridoio era l'Imperatore degli Stronzi, pompava fiumi di dollari nelle casse della scuola e due terzi di quei soldi finivano alla squadra delle cheerleader e al club della castità, mentre l'amministrazione dell'istituto si teneva quello che restava. Quinn Fabray, in quanto guida dei due club, aveva il potere di interrompere quel flusso di denaro e per questo tutti le baciavano le chiappe, professori compresi.

Il suo terzo giorno di liceo Santana era stata affrontata da Quinn, che le aveva detto chiaro e tondo che lei e Brittany non avrebbero avuto una vita fra le mura del McKinley: era un membro dei Crociati di Cristo, non poteva permettere che per la sua scuola passeggiassero due lesbiche che vivevano la loro relazione alla luce del sole, perfettamente in pace con loro stesse. Il suo piano non aveva funzionato visto che gli attacchi con le granite erano cessati dopo un mese, e la ragazza non aveva preso bene quell'attacco alla sua sovranità. Quindi ogni scusa per provocare Santana era buona.

Quinn la guardò negli occhi e Santana vi vide solo disprezzo. E visto che l'ultima settimana era stata uno schifo pensò che sarebbe stato giusto e appropriato sfogarsi con Miss Perfezione, quindi prima che la ragazza potesse aprire bocca, Santana passò all'attacco.

"Fottiti, Fabray," sibilò velenosa mentre le passava accanto, "sempre che tu sappia come si fa."

L'espressione furiosa e imbarazzata di Quinn le strappò il primo sorriso della giornata.

Nonostante le morti la mattina stava cominciando a migliorare.

Quinn guardò Santana allontanarsi, provando un misto di rabbia, paura, vergogna e riluttante ammirazione. Rabbia perchè Santana era tutto quello che lei non poteva ancora essere; ed aveva tutto quello che lei, per ovvi motivi, non poteva ancora avere.

Paura perché aveva la netta sensazione che Santana riuscisse a vedere dietro la maschera di perfezione che aveva creato per sopravvivere e la cosa non le piaceva per niente. Capitano delle cheerleader, presidentessa del club della castità, fidanzata con il quarterback, studentessa modello… sembrava che quella ragazza guardasse attraverso quegli strati difensivi come se fossero fatti di vetro e quello che vedeva la riempisse di disgusto.

Vergogna perché… beh.

Ammirazione perché aveva cercato di farle chinare la testa, di umiliarla, di distruggerla, ma nulla aveva funzionato. Santana Lopez camminava a testa alta nei corridoi della scuola e non accettava alcun tipo di compromesso: la si doveva prendere così com'era, nel bene e nel male.

La rabbia però era predominante. Inoltre la fame non faceva altro che acuire il suo malumore: Russel era in viaggio di lavoro ma i domestici, su suo ordine, quella mattina le avevano negato anche la colazione. Inoltre alle sei e trenta si era presentata a scuola per quella tortura legalizzata che era l'allenamento dei Cheerios. Si sentiva completamente prosciugata. Il buonsenso di una madre avrebbe dovuto mettere fine a quella storia sul nascere, ma a casa sua non c'era buonsenso e non c'era una madre. Non che lei ne avesse bisogno. Non aveva bisogno nemmeno di un padre. Quinn era convinta che sarebbe riuscita a bastare a se' stessa fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato il momento di lasciarsi Lima alle spalle. Per questo aveva accuratamente costruito quell'immagine di altera freddezza e circondato il proprio cuore di mura altissime, come le aveva insegnato la Coach Sylvester: nessuno poteva andare oltre quelle barriere, nessuno poteva ferirla. A parte Santana Lopez, a quanto pareva.

Quinn sospirò e inserì la combinazione, aprendo l'armadietto per appendervi la giacca e recuperare i libri per il corso avanzato di letteratura spagnola.

Studiava come una pazza per avere sempre il massimo dei voti, si allenava con rigore per mantenere il suo posto di capitano dei Cheerios e spronava i suoi compagni di squadra a dare il massimo: i titoli nazionali degli ultimi due anni erano la prova del suo impegno.

Però tutto quel sudore doveva pur fruttare qualcosa oltre a trofei e splendide pagelle così aveva deciso di concorrere per le borse di studio più difficilmente ottenibili: quelle che pagavano tutti gli anni di università.

Quando l'aveva detto a suo padre lui era rimasto perplesso: Quinn era intelligente e i suoi voti erano eccellenti, qualsiasi college sarebbe stato più che felice di accettarla, inoltre la fortuna dei Fabray avrebbe pagato per la sua istruzione. Ma Quinn gli aveva spiegato che si trattava di una sfida, di un modo per mettere alla prova se stessa:

"Voglio farcela da sola, papà. So di poterlo fare. Solo così potrò essere sicura di meritarmi un posto nell'azienda di famiglia."

Se c'era una cosa che riusciva a vincere i pregiudizi di Russel quella era la manifestazione d'affetto per la Fabraytech. Lui l'aveva abbracciata, pieno di orgoglio, rinnovando la sua volontà di aiutarla nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Questo era anche il motivo principale per cui non era ancora stata spedita in quel centro in Virginia. Suo padre, a modo suo, le voleva bene e la riteneva recuperabile, e avrebbe dovuto crederlo fino alla fine.

In realtà il suo era un piano di fuga.

La strategia era quella: riuscire ad ottenere una borsa di studio che avrebbe spesato completamente tutti gli anni di college, in modo da essere del tutto indipendente dalla sua famiglia, studiare e contemporaneamente lavorare part-time, in modo da risparmiare denaro per le emergenze, laurearsi il prima possibile con massimo dei voti, concorrere per un'altra borsa di studio per ottenere il dottorato. Con un po' di fortuna forse avrebbe potuto avere una cattedra all'università e una volta sistemata scaricare Russel con un mazzo di fiori e un biglietto che diceva: 'Ciao papà, sono ancora svergognatamente gay'. Era solo questione di tempo, pazienza e duro lavoro.

Quinn sistemò la giacca su uno degli appendini che aveva incollato all'interno di una delle pareti e guardò con affetto il piccolo spazio del suo armadietto: era ingombro di libri e solo una piccola percentuale di questi erano i normali testi scolastici del McKinley. Tutto grazie a sua nonna.

Suo nonno era rimasto vedovo poco dopo che Russel aveva compiuto tredici anni. Intenzionato a dare al figlio una figura materna, Edgar Fabray si era risposato non appena concluso il periodo di lutto.

Aveva preso in moglie, su consiglio del pastore della sua chiesa, Emily Coleridge figlia di un medico e di una casalinga appena trasferitisi a Lima da Chicago. Entrambi i Coleridge erano dei buoni cristiani e Emily era gentile e servizievole quindi la proposta era sembrata sensata. Nessuno aveva commentato sui quindici anni di differenza che li separavano. Edgar l'aveva corteggiata per quasi un anno prima di chiedere la sua mano, e aveva promesso al padre di lei che avrebbe accettato la ragazza con i suoi pregi e suoi difetti… cosa di cui si sarebbe pentito più tardi.

Infatti dopo che l'aveva sposata questa si era rivelata tutt'altro che l'ideale moglie cristiana a sottomessa. Emily veniva da una famiglia che dava grande valore all'istruzione (anche se sua madre non aveva frequentato il college era una lettrice vorace oltre che un'apprezzata poetessa dilettante) così quando la moglie si era trasferita a casa sua con la propria estesa collezione di libri (libri che lui avrebbe voluto bruciare in cortile) aveva capito di aver fatto un terribile errore. Inoltre era venuto a sapere che la moglie a Chicago aveva seguito alcuni corsi alla locale università. Il divorzio naturalmente era impensabile, così il secondo giorno di convivenza Edgar si era rinchiuso in un silenzio ostinato rifiutandosi di rivolgerle la parola, silenzio che non avrebbe più rotto fino alla morte di lei nel maggio del 2007. Quinn aveva pianto sinceramente la sua scomparsa e da quel momento la sua vita si era fatta sempre meno luminosa, incastrata tra la freddezza di suo nonno e l'intransigenza di suo padre. Non ci avevano messo molto a spingere Quinn a vergognarsi di se' stessa.

Emily, che aveva tentato senza riuscirci di educare Russel, aveva preso Quinn sotto la propria ala. Nonostante suo nonno non avesse fatto altro che tuonare contro Emily (anche se mai in sua presenza), Quinn si era affezionata profondamente alla donna, che durante la sua infanzia era diventata la sua figura materna: fra il silenzio di suo nonno, il lavoro del padre e la malattia della madre, Quinn non aveva avuto nessuno con cui confidarsi a parte lei. Emily le aveva insegnato che la conoscenza era una delle cose più preziose che esistessero. La ragazza l'aveva presa alla lettera, divorando tutti i libri su cui era riuscita a mettere le mani, sui più disparati argomenti, anche testi che suo padre le aveva espressamente proibito di leggere.

"Non c'è nulla che non si debba sapere, Quinnie," le diceva spesso, mentre la ragazzina stava in piedi accanto a lei aspettando eccitata di vedere quale libro meraviglioso Emily avrebbe tirato giù dallo scaffale.

"Sai cosa diceva Guglielmo da Baskerville?"

Naturalmente Quinn lo sapeva, ma adorava che sua nonna glielo dicesse.

"Si deve sapere. _Si deve_. Anche a costo di capire male."

E così Quinn si era messa d'impegno per _sapere _il più possibile. Sapeva che la terra aveva 4 miliardi di anni e non seimila come sostenevano in chiesa. Sapeva che dinosauri e esseri umani non avevano convissuto come invece diceva quello stupido museo sulla creazione che stava in Pennsylvania. Sapeva che gli esseri viventi si evolvevano, adattandosi all'ambiente.

E soprattutto sapeva che la sua condizione non era una malattia.

Non si poteva guarire. Perché non c'era niente da guarire. Certo, anni di condizionamento la facevano ancora sentire in colpa, ma sperava che un giorno sarebbe riuscita a vivere alla luce del sole. Come Santana. Quella ragazza. Dio, quanto la odiava.

Il suo stomaco rumoreggiò e all'improvviso fu colta da un capogiro. Afferrò il bordo inferiore dell'armadietto per sostenersi. Respirò a fondo cercando di non svenire, stringendo i denti alla sgradevole sensazione del metallo che le affondava nei palmi, cercando di recuperare la stretta sempre più labile che aveva sui propri pensieri. All'improvviso la situazione le sembrò molto divertente: Quinn Fabray che si accasciava sul pavimento di linoleum della scuola perché non aveva mangiato abbastanza. Di quell'avvenimento si sarebbe discusso per settimane. E proprio mentre stava per cedere, qualcosa la trattenne.

Una voce sommessa.

"Ehi, stai bene?"

Quinn alzò lo sguardo (e non fu costretta ad alzarlo di molto, visto che chi le aveva parlato aveva un'altezza molto al di sotto della media) e cercò di mettere a fuoco la persona che stava in piedi accanto a lei.

La prima cosa che riuscì a distinguere furono due grandi, malinconici occhi castani. Poi lunghi capelli color mogano, ondulati e lucenti. Un volto attraente dalla pelle liscia e ambrata, ma non conforme ai canoni classici di bellezza, con quella bocca grande dalla labbra piene e un naso arrogante. Quinn si portò una mano agli occhi e li stropicciò, e quando lì riaprì ci vedeva abbastanza da notare i particolari: un piccolo neo sulla guancia sinistra e una cicatrice sulla fronte, lunga un paio di centimetri, che scendeva in verticale partendo dall'attaccatura dei capelli.

Chi era?

La ragazza, perché di una ragazza si trattava, la guardò preoccupata e ripetè la domanda.

"Stai bene?"

Quinn si accorse che aveva dei quaderni tra le braccia, da uno di essi spuntavano i fogli di quella che sembrava una partitura musicale. Però sembrava prontissima a mollarli per afferrare Quinn, nel caso avesse dato segno di stare per svenire.

"Sì. Sì è tutto ok."

"Perdonami, ma non mi sembra affatto che tu stia bene."

Quinn scosse la testa per schiarirsela. Quella ragazza era nuova di certo, perché tutti al McKinley sapevano che contraddire Quinn Fabray equivaleva a un tentativo di suicidio. Non avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno la propria debolezza ma in quel momento si sentiva così disorientata e disconnessa da quello che stava succedendo che non potè fare a meno di dire la verità.

"Io… stamattina non ho fatto colazione," ammise, prima riuscire ad impedirselo.

_Perché… perché ho detto una cosa del genere? E a una tipa che nemmeno conosco?_

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi e si voltò per frugare nel proprio armadietto. Già, perché a quanto pareva la direzione le aveva assegnato l'armadietto che stava all'immediata sinistra. Che assieme al suo corrispettivo in basso, ai due sulla destra e quello subito sotto il suo avrebbe dovuto restare senza proprietario su specifica richiesta di Russel Fabray, che non voleva che sua figlia venisse circondata da studenti incivili durante la corsa agli armadietti che si verificava ad ogni cambio ora. Quinn aprì la bocca per dire… qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa ma prima che potesse fiatare l'altra si era già girata verso di lei e le aveva preso la mano. Quinn sussultò ma poi si rese conto che la studentessa sconosciuta le aveva semplicemente chiuso le dita attorno a una barretta ai cereali.

"Mangia questa. Hai bisogno di carboidrati per studiare. L'alimentazione è molto importante alla nostra età."

Era il genere di snack che a casa non aveva il permesso di mangiare e che la Coach Sylvester odiava con tutta l'anima a causa dello 'scandaloso contenuto di grassi vegetali idrogenati di quella porcheria'. Ma in quel momento, al suo corpo in riserva, quella merendina sembrava il cibo degli angeli. E forse era la mancanza di zuccheri, ma si trovò commossa da quel piccolo gesto di gentilezza.

"G-grazie."

L'altra le sorrise (un sorriso esitante, speranzoso, pieno di gioia contenuta… Signore che giornataccia, la fame le ispirava pensieri bizzarri) e aprì la bocca per dire qualcos'altro quando il suono della campanella che annunciava la prima ora riempì il corridoio. L'espressione della ragazza passò dalla serenità al panico in un battito di ciglia.

"Oh. Non mi ero accorta che fosse così tardi. Uhm, meglio che vada, devo parlare con un insegnante. Ciao! E mangiala!" concluse, indicando la barretta mentre si allontanava.

Quinn la seguì con lo sguardo e solo in quel momento si rese conto di come era vestita: scarpe basse con la fibbia, calzamaglia bianca, gonna nera al ginocchio, un cardigan bianco con i polsini a strisce rosa e… erano fermacapelli con i gattini, quelli? Ecco un'ulteriore conferma che quella ragazza non aveva idea di come funzionassero le cose al McKinley: con quel genere di abbigliamento avrebbe ricevuto la sua prima granita in faccia entro l'ora di pranzo.

In quel momento un ragazzo la urtò, sbilanciandola e Quinn sussultò, certa che quella ragazza così piccola sarebbe finita sul pavimento. Invece lei, in qualche modo misterioso, riuscì a spostare il peso del corpo e a ritrovare l'equilibrio, trasformando quella che sarebbe stata una goffa caduta in un aggraziato passo di danza.

Quinn sgranò gli occhi e la osservò più attentamente, prendendo nota della corporatura esile, dell'agilità dimostrata, della leggerezza, di quelle gambe così lunghe nonostante la statura tanto scarsa… gambe lunghissime… e… snelle…

Il suo stomaco protestò ferocemente e Quinn si riscosse, accorgendosi che due componenti della squadra di atletica la stavano fissando stupefatti, come se si stessero chiedendo per quale assurdo motivo la regina della scuola si fosse intrattenuta con una ragazza che, sicuramente, sarebbe finita in fondo alla catena alimentare del McKinley. Quinn li fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Non avete altro da fare?"

I due sbiancarono immediatamente e si affrettarono ad allontanarsi. Ormai la misteriosa studentessa era sparita ma Quinn era determinata a scoprire chi fosse. In quanto capitano delle cheerleader aveva il compito di mantenere competitivo il gruppo: quella ragazza sembrava atletica ed era senz'altro leggera, il che la rendeva facile da sollevare e da riprendere durante le evoluzioni. Avrebbe fatto proprio comodo avere in squadra qualcuno della sua corporatura. Naturalmente tutto ciò non aveva nulla a che fare con il fatto che quella ragazza era attraente e decisamente adorabile. No, affatto. Sorrise e cominciò a scartare la barretta.

Molto presto la donna del mistero avrebbe ricevuto un invito per un'audizione nei Cheerios.

E solo una pazza avrebbe detto di no.

Rachel Berry aveva avuto tre giorni d'inferno ma aveva giurato sul proprio onore che questo non avrebbe interferito con le sue capacità relazionali. Uno dei quattro dogmi del credo diceva _'nasconditi alla vista'_, quindi il suo primo dovere era integrarsi alla perfezione nel nuovo ambiente. Aveva chiuso il dolore, il turbamento, il cordoglio dietro una porta mentale che avrebbe riaperto solo dopo essere tornata a casa: la sua priorità ora era sembrare una normale studentessa liceale e aveva deciso di cominciare iscrivendosi a un club. Dopo aver riposto i propri libri e tenuto solo gli spartiti, si era diretta verso l'ufficio del professor Schuester munita di un foglietto di giustificazione firmato dal preside in persona.

Santana l'aveva accompagnata in presidenza e l'aveva mollata lì perché, parole sue, 'Quello stronzo del professor Collins mi servirà le mie stesse chiappe su un piatto se ritardo ancora'. L'aveva quindi salutata con la promessa che avrebbero pranzato insieme in giardino, lasciandole alcune raccomandazioni: non guardare negli occhi la coach Sylvester (una pazza alta e bionda vestita sempre in tuta), camminare rasente il muro per evitare di essere schizzata accidentalmente dalle granite che venivano tirate ai perdenti, non rispondere alle domande di Jacob Ben Israel (un idiota con gli occhiali e la pettinatura afro) e, per l'amor di Dio, evitare le cheerleader e soprattutto il loro capitano, Quinn Fabray. Santana gliel'aveva descritta come la più grande figlia di papà dell'universo, lo stereotipo della cheerleader bionda e stronza. Rachel pensava che Santana esagerasse: quasi tutte le cheerleader che aveva incrociato nei corridoi erano bionde, tanto che era difficile distinguerle l'una dall'altra e comunque aveva appena parlato con una di loro e quella ragazza l'aveva ringraziata per la barretta come facevano tutte le persone civili. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, quindi; e Rachel si era mentalmente data una pacca sulla spalla per quel tentativo di socializzazione coronato da successo.

Dopo che Santana si era congedata, il preside Figgins l'aveva ricevuta nel proprio ufficio, accogliendola con la massima cordialità. Naturalmente questo non le aveva impedito di lamentarsi del trattamento subìto dalle sue amiche e aveva sottolineato che una scuola che tollerava atti di bullismo non poteva certo offrire un ambiente educativo sereno ai propri studenti e inoltre quale esempio poteva dare un corpo insegnante che non puniva quelle azioni vergognose?

Figgins era arrossito ed aveva bofonchiato qualcosa a proposito di consigli d'istituto e di mani legate e di priorità e di… finanziamenti? Rachel era rimasta talmente allibita che aveva deciso di lasciar cadere il discorso… per il momento. Di sicuro non avrebbe dimenticato. Rachel Berry non dimenticava questo genere di cose. Papà le aveva insegnato a difendere le persone che amava fino all'ultimo respiro.

Il pensiero di suo padre diede una bella scrollata alla sua porta mentale, ma l'addestramento che aveva ricevuto era stato troppo severo ed era stato applicato con troppo rigore perché le sue barriere cedessero. Quando Papi era arrivato al Saint Nicholas in quello stato, dicendo che il suo Papà era morto, Rachel si era sentita morire anche lei.

Quando ci aveva ripensato qualche ora più tardi, a mente fredda, era giunta alla conclusione non che non era possibile. Certo, probabilmente il suo Papi si era sbagliato. Cercò di immaginarsi l'assalto al rifugio, con il fuoco, la confusione, le urla, gli spari e si disse che il quel caos sarebbe stato semplice perdere di vista qualcuno. Nessuno poteva uccidere Papà. Lui era _Saif_, la Spada, e nessuno, nella sua vita di assassino, era mai riuscito ad avere ragione di lui. L'immagine di suo padre, ferito e indebolito, solo e nascosto da qualche parte la scosse di nuovo, ma era certa che Hiram Berry fosse in un rifugio sicuro in attesa di recuperare le forze quel tanto che bastava per raggiungerli. Non sarebbe accaduto domani, o fra una settimana, ma sarebbe accaduto presto. E Rachel sapeva aspettare. A differenza di Santana, aveva imparato abbastanza bene la lezione sulla pazienza.

Quando l'aveva detto a Leroy lui si era limitato a guardarla con espressione devastata e le aveva chiesto di non parlarne più. Lei lo aveva accontentato. Così sarebbe stato ancora più felice quando Papà sarebbe tornato da loro.

Si fermò di fronte all'ufficio che le era stato indicato e controllò le targhe accanto alla porta: una di esse diceva 'William Schuester'. La porta era aperta, così fece un passo avanti bussando un paio di volte sullo stipite.

"È permesso?"

"Avanti."

C'era un uomo seduto a una delle scrivanie. Aveva un viso franco e giovanile, i suoi capelli castani e ricciuti erano tenuti a posto da una quantità industriale di gel. Sopra la camicia e la cravatta indossava un panciotto che sarebbe stato più adatto ad un personaggio di _Downton Abbey_. Era proprio come Santana gliel'aveva descritto.

"Buongiorno… lei è il professor Schuester?"

L'uomo mise da parte i compiti a cui stava dando i voti e si alzò educatamente per darle il benvenuto.

"Sì, sono proprio io. Cosa posso fare per te?"

Le porse la mano e Rachel la prese. La stretta dell'uomo era calda e ferma. Le piacque. Si accomodò sulla poltroncina di fronte alla scrivania e strinse i suoi spartiti.

"Mi chiamo Rachel Berry e mi sono appena trasferita. Il signor Figgins mi ha detto che lei dirige una delle attività extracurricolari e volevo chiederle di poter sostenere un'audizione per entrare nel Glee Club."

Il volto di Schuester si illuminò e per un attimo sembrò ancora più giovane.

"Ah, così tu sei Rachel! Santana mi aveva detto che saresti arrivata. Ancora benvenuta."

Si sporse oltre la scrivania per stringerle di nuovo la mano con entusiasmo e Rachel sorrise: quell'insegnante sembrava avere tutta la passione necessaria per gestire un glee club. L'aveva ammesso perfino Santana, anche se la sua amica sosteneva che Schue mancasse di competenza per quanto riguardava le coreografie.

"Mi ha anche detto che sei davvero eccezionale," aggiunse l'uomo.

Rachel si raddrizzò sulla sedia, orgogliosa, compiaciuta e anche vagamente meravigliata. In genere Santana era molto avara di complimenti.

"Sono molto soddisfatta delle mia capacità vocali, anche se credo di avere ancora dei margini di miglioramento."

Schuester annuì come a dire che comprendeva benissimo, e la incoraggiò ad andare avanti.

"Ho qui gli spartiti della canzone che vorrei cantare. Santana mi ha detto che la jazz band della scuola vi aiuta con le esibizioni, ma nel caso non fosse possibile ho portato anche una base…"

Schuester la interruppe con un gesto.

"Non preoccuparti, puoi darmi gli spartiti, ci penserò io a farli avere al complesso. Penso che dia più soddisfazione cantare con un accompagnamento vero."

Rachel annuì mentre la sua buona opinione sull'uomo si rafforzava. L'insegnante sfogliò rapidamente le pagine poi alzò lo sguardo su di lei: sul suo volto si mescolavano stupore e ammirazione.

"Davvero vuoi portare questo brano?"

_-Una località imprecisata degli Stati Uniti, ore 12.20, orario della costa atlantica-_

"Così questo è l'Animus?"

"Sì, versione 1.28. È allo studio una versione che garantisca una maggiore interazione con l'ambiente ma non sarà pronta prima di qualche mese."

"Non mi piace affatto e lei lo sa."

"Sono le regole, e ha rimandato troppo a lungo. Non so come abbia fatto il signor Cross a tollerare questo stato di cose. Fossi stata in lui-"

"Nessuno ha chiesto la sua opinone-"

"Non usi quel tono con me. Il Consiglio mi aveva dato il permesso di sedarla e di infilarcela dentro a forza, ma sono convinta che la diplomazia ottenga risultati migliori. E il fatto che lei sia qui di sua spontanea volontà e in pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mi sembra dimostri che avevo ragione, no?"

"…"

"Avanti, si sdrai, sarà come guardare un film interattivo. Ha mai giocato ai videogiochi?"

"Odio quella roba."

"Capisco. Peccato. Vediamo allora di passare al controllo manuale…"

_-Liceo McKinley, Lima, ore 14.45-_

Finalmente sazia, moderatamente soddisfatta e decentemente di buonumore, Quinn si stava dirigendo verso l'auditorium della scuola per le prove del Glee. La barretta ai cereali che le aveva regalato quella ragazza era riuscita a sostenerla per un po', quindi era arrivata a pranzo senza troppi problemi. In caffetteria aveva cercato la studentessa sconosciuta senza trovarla, evidentemente la ragazza si portava il pranzo da casa e in quel momento poteva essere ovunque sui terreni della scuola. Mentre mangiava aveva teso l'orecchio per scoprire se qualcuno dei suoi compagni stesse parlando di una studentessa nuova, ma non aveva sentito niente di interessante. Comunque non c'era fretta. Sospirò e spinse le doppie porte che conducevano alla platea del teatro.

L'auditorium era buio come sempre, mentre il palco era inondato di luce. Si percepiva un'intensa atmosfera di aspettativa: gli unici suoni erano quelli degli strumenti che venivano intonati e i bisbigli sommessi dei membri del club. Quinn si chiuse la porta alle spalle scese lentamente i gradini chiedendosi perché quel giorno si fossero riuniti lì.

Lei non faceva parte del club ma il martedì pomeriggio, quando non doveva allenarsi con i Cheerios, veniva ad assistere alle prove del Glee. In parte per tenere d'occhio il suo 'ragazzo', in parte perché (doveva ammetterlo) le esibizioni di quei ragazzi le piacevano. Tuttavia quel giorno, quando era arrivata alla stanza del coro, aveva trovato sulla porta un biglietto che diceva 'Siamo nell'auditorium'. Si era chiesta per un attimo perché Finn non l'avesse avvertita. Avevano pranzato insieme, dopotutto.

Così si era spinta fin lì. I componenti del glee erano seduti a gruppetti, sparpagliati su più file, mentre il professor Schuester aveva occupato il tavolo del regista. Diverse teste si voltarono al suo passaggio, qualcuno le fece un cenno di saluto. Sapeva che si limitavano a tollerarla, ma non si era mai sentita veramente a disagio fra loro. Forse perché quei ragazzi si concentravano più sulla musica che su di lei: il Glee club era forse l'unico posto in tutta la scuola in cui Quinn Fabray diventava un fattore trascurabile. Questo la faceva sentire bene… però da quando Santana Lopez e la sua ragazza erano entrate nel club assisteva alle prove meno volentieri. Sedette accanto a Finn, che sorrise felice e le prese la mano.

"Come mai siete tutti qui?," gli sussurrò. "Qualcuno ha preparato un assolo? È qualcosa di speciale?"

"Oh! Scusa se non ti ho avvertito Quinn," disse il ragazzo con un sorriso contrito, stropicciandosi la nuca. "È un'audizione. C'è una ragazza nuova che vuole entrare nel Glee. Canta fra poco."

"Una ragazza nuova?" che fosse…

"Sì, lei…"

In quel momento Santana, che era seduta qualche fila davanti a loro, si voltò nella loro direzione e li salutò con la mano, sorridendo. Sembrava un gesto amichevole ma il disprezzo nei suoi occhi raccontava una storia differente. Finn ricambiò il saluto, totalmente ignaro dell'animosità della ragazza, e passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Quinn.

Quel ragazzo non era certo la lampadina più brillante del lampadario, ma era dolce e la rispettava.

Russel approvava la loro relazione anche se non si aspettava certo che sarebbe stata coronata da un matrimonio: Finn era fondamentalmente onesto e di buon carattere ma non avrebbe fatto molta strada nella vita quindi andava bene come accompagnatore da frequentare solo durante il liceo. Sperava che quel rapporto avrebbe spinto sua figlia verso desideri più normali.

Quinn si era affezionata a lui, solo un po'… ma principalmente Finn le piaceva perché era semplice manipolarlo e perché era il quarterback. Il loro rapporto consolidava ancor di più la sua posizione di regina della scuola… non che ce ne fosse bisogno, ma non si poteva mai sapere.

I bisbigli tacquero quando una figura minuta avanzò sul palcoscenico. Sorpresa sorpresa, la ragazza di quella mattina. Voleva davvero attuare il suicidio sociale? Il Glee non era certo alla base della piramide, ma non era nemmeno il club più fico della scuola. Gli altri studenti tormentavano raramente i ragazzi del club, grazie al fatto che Finn e un paio di altri giocatori di football ne facevano parte, ma di tanto in tanto volava qualche granita. Quinn sospirò. Non era più molto convinta di chiederle di entrare nei Cheerios.

La ragazza si portò al centro del palco e rivolse alla platea un sorriso luminoso.

"Felice di conoscervi. Sono Rachel Berry, e vi canterò da 'Funny Girl' 'Don't Rain on My Parade', resa immortale dalla grandissima Barbra Streisand."

Rachel. Era un bel nome.

Schue si chinò sul microfono che aveva sul tavolo.

"Parti pure quando sei pronta, Rachel."

La ragazza si voltò verso la band e fece un cenno di assenso. Il complesso cominciò a suonare una melodia vivace e accattivante e dopo poche battute Rachel aprì la bocca e cominciò a cantare.

_"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter  
Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter  
Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade."_

Quinn spalancò gli occhi. La sua voce era… la prima cosa che le venne in mente fu 'potente'. Troppo potente. Era surreale. Aveva sentito cantare Mercedes Jones ma quella ragazza era capace di superarla in volume. Possibile che fosse un playback?

Rachel sorrise mentre cominciava la strofa successiva, scendendo leggera i gradini del palco per inoltrarsi nella corsia centrale della platea.

_"Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to  
If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you!  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?"_

Quinn continuò a fissarla, ipnotizzata. Quella ragazza che era così piccola, fisicamente insignificante, in quel momento con la sua voce e con la sua personalità sembrava riempire tutto il teatro. Non aveva mai visto _Funny Girl_ ma capiva che Rachel stava ricreando con la sua interpretazione un momento cruciale del musical: riusciva a comunicare benissimo l'entusiasmo, la fiducia e la decisione. I suoi gesti e la padronanza della scena erano quelli di un'artista professionista.

_"I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drumAnd if  
I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it…"_

Con la coda dell'occhio vide Kurt Hummel, la cui omosessualità non era un segreto per nessuno tranne che per suo padre, massaggiarsi il petto alla base della gola, come sempre faceva quando era nervoso. Rachel era arrivata più o meno all'altezza del tavolo del regista, e in quel momento si voltò e la vide. La salutò con la mano, sorridendo e continuando a cantare mentre passava tra le poltroncine.

_"I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir."_

Quinn si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo da Rachel e si guardò attorno: a quanto pareva non tutti sembravano apprezzare quel dispiego di talento. Kurt, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra strette, sembrava già contare il numero di assoli che avrebbe perso. Accanto a lui Mercedes seguiva Rachel con lo sguardo, l'espressione distante, tormentando una delle collane colorate che portava al collo. Una fila più giù, Tina Cohen-Chang si stava agitando sulla poltroncina, il suo disagio chiaramente percepibile.

_"One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..."_

Quinn deglutì, mentre la sua attenzione veniva di nuovo calamitata da quella ragazza. Sembrava impossibile che un suono tanto puro, melodioso e potente potesse uscire da un torace così esile, da un collo così sottile.

Di quella voce ci si poteva tranquillamente innamorare.

E a giudicare dallo stupido sorriso imbambolato sulla faccia di Finn, probabilmente quella frase non era lontana dalla verità. Rachel era tornata sul palco per i versi finali, che cantò spalancando le braccia:

_"Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"_

La band suonò le ultime battute mentre Rachel rimaneva immobile sul palco, la braccia aperte e gli occhi chiusi. Dopo dieci secondi di silenzio risuonarono gli applausi, i più convinti da parte dei membri che non si facevano coinvolgere nella guerra degli assoli: Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Lauren Zizes, Matt Rutherford, Joseph Hart, Artie Abrams, Brittany e Santana si erano addirittura alzate in piedi fischiando di apprezzamento. Anche Finn si era alzato, applaudendo come se non ci fosse un domani e gridando, "Brava!" come se fossero alla prima di un musical.

Brittany aveva raggiunto Rachel sul palco e l'aveva abbracciata, sollevandola e facendole fare una piroetta. A Quinn sembrò una dimostrazione di entusiasmo esagerata, soprattutto se fatta a una persona che non conosceva nemmeno.

"Sei stata bravissima, Rach! E ti ho ripresa con il telefonino, così anche Lord Tubbington potrà farti i complimenti!"

Cosa? Brittany le aveva parlato come se… se fossero amiche.

Anche Santana si era avvicinata a Rachel, ma espresse la propria soddisfazione in modo più misurato: sorrise e tese una mano arruffandole i capelli.

"Almeno non hai dimenticato le parole, scricciolo."

"San!"

Quinn spalancò gli occhi: l'orribile sospetto stava diventando certezza.

"Ma si conoscono?" sussurrò a Finn mentre il ragazzo si allontanava, presumibilmente per andare a complimentarsi con Rachel.

"Eh? Sì… sono amiche da quando erano piccole. Me l'ha detto Santana."

Lo stomaco di Quinn sprofondò. Quella ragazza… quella ragazza era un'amica d'infanzia di Santana Lopez. Di. Santana. Lopez.

Schuester, che si era ripreso dallo stupore solo in quel momento, rise e annunciò:

"Bene, Rachel! Benvenuta nelle Nuove Direzioni!"

La frase sembrò arrivare da molto lontano. E mentre sembrava che la situazione non potesse peggiorare, vide Finn stringere la mano di Rachel e presentarsi.

"Ciao, io sono Finn. Mi occupo degli spartiti. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, di tutto quello che vuoi, puoi chiedere a me."

Vide come lui la guardò. Vide come lei alzò lo sguardo su di lui, illuminandosi. E poi vide Santana Lopez prendere la ragazza per una spalla e indicare nella sua direzione. Rachel la fissò, allarmata, mentre Santana le sussurrava qualcosa. Quinn non riuscì a capire cosa disse esattamente ma vide le sue labbra delineare chiaramente le parole 'Quinn Fabray' e 'stronza'.

Quello non era un bel martedì.

_-Una località segreta in Italia, ore 22.00-_

"Shaun."

"Dio Santo, Stillman! Non chiami da giorni! Rebecca era fuori di sé!"

"Hanno trovato Desmond."

"COSA?"

"Hanno. Trovato. Desmond."

"Ho capito! E che pensi di fare?"

"Lo porto fuori, naturalmente."

_Note_

_-"Si deve sapere. Si deve. Anche a costo di capire male." Da 'Il nome della rosa' di Umberto Eco._

_-'Don't Rain on My Parade' dal musical 'Funny Girl', musica di Jule Styne, testo di Bob Merrill, ma ormai lo sanno anche i sassi._

_-All'interno del capitolo è presente (anche se debitamente modificata) una frase contenuta in una storia molto famosa da cui è stato tratto un film cult. Riuscite a trovarla nascosta tra le altre? Temo però che la riconoscerà solo chi era un adolescente negli anni '90._

_Ci si sente prossimamente. Salute e pace._


End file.
